


It's Not That Hard

by Bam4Me



Series: Dress Shopping [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dresses, Gen, Genderfluid!Yuuri, Genderqueer!Yuuri, I named Yuri's cat Czar, M/M, Masculine Presenting Genderqueer!Victor, Period Cramps, This is a story about dresses, Trans!Yurio, Victor and Yuuri have adopted Yuri as their smol son, Yuri Needs A Hug, many hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Yuri is used to being looked at funny. Being looked at funny has nothing to do with why he didn't wear dresses. It was mostly what people said.And, it's not even what his fans or other people's fans said. It was what those he loved said.Yuuri and Victor and his grandfather... those are apparently the only ones that matter, and they love him anyways.(In which Yuuri wears dresses sometimes, and Yuri is confused on how he's still a boy if he's wearing them.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> iwriteshitficsyoi.tumblr.com
> 
> This fic does show a difference between Yuuri and Yuri's mindset towards things, not only clothing, but how they both view gender as a whole. Yuuri is genderqueer (like myself) and doesn't really understand the need to be overtly seen as a specific gender (again, like myself) but he also understands that as a trans boy, this is VERY important to Yuri, so he tries to respect that while also getting him to see that you don't have to be a girl or a boy to like something.

The first time Yuri ever saw Yuuri in a dress, was in Victor’s apartment. Well, actually, it was a new apartment that Victor had moved them into, this one had _three_ bedrooms and a backyard for Makkachin to play in.

 

Yuri was staying over for a few days while his grandfather left town for work. Normally, he would stay home with Czar, but it had felt a little cold last night when he got back in, so he grabbed a bag, spent twenty minutes trying to get the cat into the carrier, and left for Yuuri and Victor’s apartment. Besides, they always had sweets, since Yuuri had a sweet tooth.

 

He was coming through the living room with a bag of potato chips in one hand when he found Yuuri sitting on the couch with Makkachin and Czar on either side of him while he read. Luckily, the cat and dog oddly enough seemed to get along. He’s pretty sure that Victor is at the store right now, he vaguely remembers telling him to pick up some chocolate bars before he left.

 

He must have stood in the doorway for a while, because Yuuri eventually looked up with a smile. “Did you find the stuff I left for you in the bathroom? Me and Victor weren’t sure what brand you usually used, but we wanted to make sure you had whatever you needed.”

 

The tampons and pads, he means. Yuri had wondered why the two of them would even care enough to get that for him, most men he had worked with before always got all quiet and uncomfortable about that sort of thing, like it was a shameful secret. He hated that. He couldn’t _help_ it. Maybe one day, but not now.

 

“It was the right brand. Thanks. Why are you wearing that?” Yuri gestured to the soft looking dusty purple dress he was wearing. It was flitty and didn’t even cover much of Yuuri’s legs, and the other man was wearing long wool socks with it up past his knees.

 

Yuri had never felt uncomfortable at having a period before, but he felt vaguely uncomfortable at _that_.

 

Yuuri looked down at the dress with a bright grin, putting his book down. “Oh, Victor picked it out for me!”

 

Yuri cautiously sat down on the armchair next to the couch, unable to look away from Yuuri. “You should tell him that’s horrible.”

 

Yuuri looked surprised. “What? The colour? I love the colour.”

 

Yuri looked at him like he might be a little slow. “Dude, it’s a _dress_.”

 

Yuuri looked confused now. “Yeah. I like dresses.”

 

Yuri was a little upset now. “But you’re a _boy_.”

 

Yuuri shrugged. “Sometimes.”

 

“Sometimes?”

 

“Sometimes I am, and sometimes I’m not. Most times I’m neither.”

 

Yuri opened up the bag of potato chips and started eating, frustration written plain on his face while he looked away from Yuuri. “Neither?”

 

Yuuri sighed. “Yes, sometimes I don’t feel like a boy, and I don’t feel like a girl, so I don’t act like I belong in either gender. There’s more genders than male and female, Yurio.”

 

Yuri slowed down a little, looking less stressed out. “So, you’re allowed to wear dresses because you’re not a boy right now?”

 

Yuuri paused, wondering if that was a rabbit hole he wanted to go down, but decided that it was too important to drop. “No, I don’t feel like a boy right now, but Yurio, you’re allowed to wear dresses even if you’re a boy. Anyone is allowed to wear dresses.”

 

Yuri didn’t look like he agreed, but didn’t overall argue with him. Yuuri sighed again, and got up off the couch. He reached for Yuri’s hair, and gently sat a hand on the top of his head as he passed, thankful that Yuri didn’t pull away, in fact, leaning towards him even as he did it. “I’m going to go start dinner. Do you want anything special?”

 

Yuri looked up at him through his hair. “Um… soup?”

 

Yuuri smiled, and leaned in to press a dry kiss to Yuri’s forehead, glad that Yuri wasn’t upset anymore. “Of course.”

 

When he left the room, he found Victor standing in the hallway with bags hanging off of both hands, looking concerned. Yuuri assumes that he must have heard most of what went on. He leaned up for a kiss, taking the bags out of Victor’s hands as he went. “Don’t worry about him, he’s obviously been taught wrong about certain things, but he’s not being rude about it, just confused. He only needs some time to adjust.”

 

Victor nodded absently, but didn’t stop looking through the door to where Yuri was curled up on the armchair, looking vaguely unsettled. “Oh. He… he looks a little upset that a boy might wear dresses… do you think he might like a dress?”

 

Yuuri looked down at the dress that he was wearing then. It was soft cotton and perfect for being comfortable in, and the socks kept his legs from getting cold. It had long sleeves and a low neckline.

 

It made Yuuri think a little bit about maybe looking at female skating uniforms. They’re all… pretty… He looked back up at Victor with a shrug. “I don’t know, but I think that’s up to him, not us. You got him chocolate, right?”

 

He was looking through the bag and pulled out a bag of mini dark chocolate bars with a grin, and shoved it at Victor. “Go give him that, it should cheer him up.”

 

Victor nodded, and left the room to go deal with their sulking teenager.

 

***

 

Yuri came into their bedroom that night while Victor was in the bathroom, getting ready for bed. Yuri stood in the doorway, watching Yuuri lay back in the bed with his phone while he pet Makkachin, seemingly unaware of Yuri watching from the door.

 

He wasn’t wearing a nightgown or anything, but he was wearing one of Victor’s oversized tee shirts, and Yuri couldn’t help but think of the dress.

 

Yuri squeaked when Czar decided he didn’t want to be held any longer and started pawing at Yuri’s stomach, making Yuri groan a little at the cramping he felt there. Yuuri looked up with a concerned look as Yuri dropped the cat to the floor, who happily jumped up onto the bed to curl up with Makkachin again. Apparently, he had a favorite, and it was not currently Yuri.

 

“What’s wrong, Yurio?”

 

Yuri groaned a little, hands going down to his stomach so he could put pressure where he knew it might help. “Can you do that thing?”

 

Yuri’s face was bright red, and Yuuri was pretty sure it wasn’t the cramping, because he looked so embarrassed about asking. Normally, when Yuri was laying in bed with cramps, Yuuri didn’t even ask, he just _did_ it, because he knew Yuri had trouble asking, but Yuri couldn’t get to sleep right now, not without feeling comfortable.

 

Yuuri gave him one of those stupid smiles that usually meant he was going to hug you or something, and Yuri looked away, too embarrassed to look him in the eye. Yuuri held his arms open for him though, and Yuri climbed up onto the bed, laying down on his side with his back to Yuuri.

 

Yuuri spooned up behind him, and locked his fingers together on Yuri’s lower stomach, pulling the two of them tight together, putting a perfect pressure that made Yuri sigh a little. He could never get that right on his own. Sometimes he tried pills or hot water bottles, and they overall worked, but nothing really felt as _comfortable_ as this.

 

“Aww, are you two snuggling without me?”

 

Yuri ignored Victor’s entrance to the bedroom by closing his eyes and making himself comfortable on the bed. He could feel Victor getting into the bed behind Yuuri and let out a contented little sigh. He knew the two of them would never kick him out of their bed. That was also nice.

 

***

 

The next weekend Yuri had a free day for relaxing, but apparently, Victor did not have the word ‘relax’ in his personal dictionary, because he dragged Yuri out the front door way too early to be considered polite.

 

“Why are we out?”

 

Victor smiled at the teenager, looking cheerful. “We’re going clothes shopping.”

 

Yuri stiffened up a little, looking uncomfortable. “Um… Victor-”

 

“Don’t worry, it’s fine. Yuuri is training with Lilia today, I think she likes his ballet skills. We can stay out all day if we want.”

 

Yuri didn’t look comforted at that. “Victor, you’re not… you don’t want to put me in dresses, like you do with Katsudon, do you?”

 

Victor thought about that one. “You think _I’m_ the reason Yuuri wears dresses?”

 

Yuri looked down at the ground as they walked. “Well, he says you bought him them.”

 

Victor shrugged. “That’s because the wardrobe he brought with him to Russia was very small, he didn’t bring anything but skating equipment and some pants and tee shirts. We had to get him more.”

 

Yuri thought about that for a minute. “So… he really doesn’t feel like a boy or a girl? I don’t get how that works.”

 

Victor reached over to pull Yuri against his side into a one armed hug. “That’s because you’ve always wanted to be seen as a boy, kotenok. You don’t like dresses, because people always told you you were a girl if you wore them. You never thought of wearing them just because you _liked_ it.”

 

Yuri hadn’t thought of it that way. “I don’t want to be seen as a girl. I’m a boy, I’m not nothing, I can’t wear dresses.”

 

Victor sighed. “Before you realized you were a boy, did you wear them?”

 

Yuri nodded. “Grandfather and mother often put me in dresses. Mother always called me a cute little girl, but grandfather just told me I was very pretty.”

 

Yuri wasn’t frowning at the memory. Yuri had a lot of conflicted feelings about what he used to be before he realized he was he, but he was never sad about talking about his grandfather.

 

Unconditional love, indeed.

 

“Did you like them? The way they felt, or looked?”

 

Yuri flushed red at that, nodding. “Sometimes. Not when people called me a girl.”

 

Victor nodded. “You can still wear them now you know. It doesn’t make you a girl, and you’ll _never_ be nothing.”

 

Yuri looked away from him, not entirely convinced. “Why don’t you wear them? I’m sure you’d look great. You’re a man, and men can wear dresses.” He didn’t really sound like he believed it still.

 

Victor shrugged. “I haven’t worn them since I cut my hair.”

 

Yuri’s head snapped to look at Victor, surprised. “You… I’ve never seen you in one.”

 

“We didn’t often see each other outside of the rink, back then. I haven’t worn a dress in years though. Maybe we should change that.”

 

Yuri watched in shock as Victor started tugging him into a store then, looking far too proud of himself.

 

Okay.

 

***

 

Victor didn’t force anything on Yuri, but he himself did end up with a pile of clothes to try on in the changing rooms while Yuri wandered around, looking at things.

 

He was smaller than Victor though, so he ended up looking in the teen girls section as Victor tried things on. He wasn’t sure why he was here.

 

He wandered back towards the changing rooms, and found Victor coming out of one of them. He was wearing a pretty black pencil skirt with a flowy blue top. Yuri could see most of Victor’s midriff it was so loose.

 

He looked very pretty.

 

Victor twirled in front of the mirror in the changing area and took out his phone to snap a few pictures of himself. “Did you find anything you liked, kotenok?”

 

Yuri blinked a few times at the older man, before flushing a little. “There was a nice dress in the other section. It had tiger stripes on it.”

 

He wasn’t sure why he said that. He still didn’t like this idea. But he really liked the dress.

 

Victor smiled at him with gentle eyes. “Alright, let me get changed again and put my clothes off to the side so we can pay later. I’ll help you find the right size.”

 

He knew that asking one of the attendants to help him would be going way too far, so he left to get changed as quickly as he could.

 

When he got out and had his stuff sent off to the front counter with an attendant, he followed Yuri to the teens section, and ended up smiling at the dress that Yuri had motioned to, not really touching any though.

 

Victor thought it was perfect. Obviously made for someone without much in the chest area, which is good, because Yuri barely actually had to bind his chest in the first place. He was thin from years of ballet and skating. The dress was flitty, swishy around the legs. Victor tapped his chin in thought.

 

“You can wear leggings with this, if you want. I know, that after years of not wearing dresses, my own legs get cold when I’m not at least covered.”

 

Yuri blinked a few times. “Leggings? I… okay.”

 

Victor nodded decisively. “I think black ones. Come on, we’ll find you a nice pair.”

 

Victor dragged Yuri off, and for some reason, Yuri felt a little less uneasy this time.

 

It was a little hard getting the dress on, mostly because Yuri kept fretting over the fit of it, and when he looked in the mirror, he outright cringed and nearly panicked.

 

“Yurio, are you okay?”

 

Yuri opened up the changing room door a little, and had Victor come in by tugging his arm. “Um… I don’t think it…”

 

Victor could see the problem right away. This was one hurdle he wasn’t willing to push Yuri on though. “Oh. Your bra is bigger than the dress top.” Victor left off, not wanting to suggest that Yuri take it off, in case that would be pushing too far.

 

Yuri looked down at the bra, and pulled at one of the straps a little. He really didn’t need much binding, and sports bras were better for practicing in than binders anyways. He bit his lip, and looked back up at Victor. They all used the same changing room, and Yuri practically lived with them half the time. Hell, they’ve all bathed together even.

 

He pulled down the straps of the dress and pulled his arms out of the dress, before tugging up at the bottom of his bra under the dress, pulling it up and out of it. He tossed the bra back onto the pile of clothes and pulled the straps back up. He already had the leggings on underneath.

 

He looked up at Victor, a little wild eyed, but expectant. Victor was giving him the most amazing smile, and Yuri could feel his cheeks flushing again. Especially when Victor leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Yuri’s forehead.

 

“You look amazing, Yurio. Absolutely amazing. The most pretty boy ever.”

 

Yuri looked away from Victor with a little smile on his face. He couldn’t even begin to say how happy he was that Victor didn’t say ‘girl’.

 

Before he could help himself, the tears started welling up in his eyes, and he choked a little, trying not to cry. “I do?”

 

Victor nodded, pulling Yuri in for a hug, tight against his chest that was clenching hard at the sight of this perfect boy that he loved so much. “You look amazing, I can’t even begin to describe how perfect. Do you want to get it? We can go home and show Yuuri how amazing you are. He’ll love it.”

 

Yuri nodded against Victor’s chest, not coming out for a long while.

 

***

 

Victor was right, when Yuuri was finally home with them again, they got to show him how pretty they both were in their new clothes.

 

“My boys. You’re both so perfect.”

 

Yuri was thankfully able to keep himself from crying this time, but he couldn’t help the stupidly happy way that his chest heated up inside, lunging onto the couch so he could burrow into Yuuri’s side, so happy he couldn’t even contain it. He even smiled a little.

 

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> iwriteshitficsyoi.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm PRETTY SURE I won't continue this, but you can subscribe to the series I'm putting this in anyways, cause I OFTEN change my mind about these things. But, again, don't expect anything.


End file.
